It Could Be Worse
by tHe InSaNe OnE1
Summary: (PG 13; just in case) Legolas and Aragorn travel home after a run in with orcs. But as we all know, nothing is ever easy with them, and one little always multiplies itself.
1. Default Chapter

It Could Be Worse  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE & Arien Undomiel  
  
AN- Hi everyone! ^_^ Yes, I know! What in the world is she doing with another story when she still has two to finish. Well, this is a completed story that I am posting for you all's enjoyment while I finish my other ones. It was written at school by me and of course, my beta Arien.  
  
^_^ I know you people are great reviewers! I mean, look at all the reviews I have on my nice pointless stories. Can you all do me a favor? *blank stare from people* Um, yeah, can you give Arien the praise this time? I'm REALLY trying to get her writing because a lot of my ideas come from her. ^_^ So, lots of praise for Arien in the reviews, kies?  
  
Well, I'll shut up now! Read and Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"I think we should stop," Legolas stated firmly. He had said it many times over the past hour and he was hoping that Aragorn's answer would change.  
  
Aragorn answered him with a weak scowl. "I don't think we should make any more stops. The more rests we take the longer it is before we reach Rivendell."  
  
"Estel, we aren't going to make it to Rivendell if we don't rest," Legolas replied, exasperation lining his voice. They needed a break from the walking whether the young man thought it was smart or not.  
  
"Ah hah!" the human exclaimed, glaring at his friend. The first few times that Legolas had commented on resting he had made the excuse that Estel needed it, but now, the answer had changed to 'we' need it. "So, you are tired as well! Hah! I knew it!" A smug look crossed his face.  
  
"Listen, Strider," Legolas commanded irritably. "You have a hole through your side-"  
  
"Which isn't as bad as it looks-" Aragorn interrupted.  
  
"-a deep gash in your leg-"  
  
"It's just a scratch!" the ranger protested.  
  
"-and a bad crack on the head. On top of it all, you can barely stand and you may be poisoned. Me? Compared to you? Hah! A broken arm is nothing!" Legolas nodded in confirmation of what he said.  
  
"Oh come now, Legolas! No excuses! I know you want to stop because you are hurting!" Aragorn grinned as the elf scowled deeply. "All you have to do is say 'Aragorn, I am hurting, can we please stop'. It's that simple, nin mellon. You can't blame it on me all the time!"  
  
"Fine!" Legolas snapped. "I'm hurting so we're stopping." With that, he lowered his friend to the ground, and slumped down beside him.  
  
Aragorn noted Legolas' response worriedly. He had just been teasing the elf, and he really didn't expect the prince to take the comment so personally. Of course, Legolas had to be in a lot of pain. The break had been quite bad, and Aragorn knew how cross someone could be when they were hurt. In fact, he was experiencing similar feelings at that very moment.  
  
"Sorry for annoying you," Estel muttered sheepishly. "I was only joking. You know that right? Do you want something for the pain?" Reaching down to the small pouch around his waist, he pulled a few healing herbs from it.  
  
"No, that's alright, you take them," the elf answered, pressing his eyes closed. Leaning his head back, he tried to fight back the agonizing throbbing in his arm.  
  
"But you need them more than I do," Aragorn said. "After all, you are doing the most work. You're walking for the both of us!"  
  
"You have two gashes, one which is most likely poisoned. I'm also assuming by that lump behind your ear that you have a terrible headache," the elf retorted.  
  
Aragorn winced, as the pounding in his head became more noticeable. He had been attempting to ignore it but as time passed, the agony grew. His side was burning, and his leg was on fire. Overall, he felt terrible but he really wasn't doing much. Legolas was relatively carrying him. A low grade fever, a headache, and blood loss. So? Nothing he hadn't suffered through before. He'd live.  
  
"I'm fine." Legolas opened one eye, giving Estel the "yeah-right-I'm- sure" expression. "You need it more than I do."  
  
"It's just a broken arm," Legolas said. "Now take them before I force you." With that, the elf closed his eye and went back to resting. His statement was final.  
  
Aragorn snorted, realizing that there was nothing he could do to force Legolas to take the herbs. He was in no condition to pin the elf down, and shove the plants down his throat. His mind was too muddled to outsmart the prince at the moment.  
  
Or was it? A plan formed slowly in his head, and a sly grin appeared on his face. Taking their only surviving water bottle (the orcs had not been kind), the human sipped a bit of it. Then, he carefully stuffed the herbs through the mouth of the skin. Resealing it, he shook the container, praying to the Valar that the properties of the plants would seep into the water.  
  
"Legolas?" the ranger questioned tentatively.  
  
"Hmmm?" the elf responded, sounding half asleep. His eyes had drifted open slightly, and they were glazed over.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" The man offered the water skin to his friend, wincing as his injuries protested movement.  
  
"Mmmph." Legolas took the object in sleep heavy fingers and took a long sip of it. Aragorn attempted to hide a triumphant grin as the elf nearly drained the container.  
  
"Is there a stream nearby?" Legolas questioned groggily. He was feeling very tired, but the water was almost gone. If the stream was close enough, he could go refill the skin before he finished resting. After all, Estel was bound to get thirsty.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn responded casually. "But don't worry about it now. I'm fine; I had some water before you did. Just rest yourself. We have a long road ahead of us."  
  
A realization smacked Legolas across the face and proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp. Barely able to fend off the darkness, he glared at Strider.  
  
"Estel, you drugged me."  
  
"Just rest, nin mellon."  
  
"I'm going to beat you when I wake up."  
  
"Yes, of course," Aragorn said dismissively, "now relax."  
  
Against his will, Legolas felt himself calm down, and his limbs go slack. As much as he wanted to stay awake, and keep going, he knew that it was too late. Yawning, he embraced the darkness, letting the thoughts of killing his friend drift away.  
  
Strider waited until he was sure Legolas was asleep before forcing himself onto his knees and crawling closer. His leg found this highly uncomfortable and expressed its opinion fruitfully. Wincing, he cursed the stupid orcs to whatever hell they feared and back. Shifting his aching appendage into a less stressful position, he started reassessing Legolas' condition.  
  
The elf hadn't faired too badly considering the circumstances. Cuts and bruises covered his body, but most of them seemed to be healing already. None of them looked infected or poisoned, leaving Aragorn somewhat relieved. So, that only left one thing. The elf's worst injury which, as always, he was trying to make light of, even though the broken arm was quite bad.  
  
Grimacing, Estel removed the makeshift sling that he had insisted Legolas should wear. The arm was swollen, already turning the most beautiful shades of blue, black and purple. Most of the bruising, however, centered around a gash on the elf's upper arm. The bone there had been broken in two places, the upper part breaking through the skin. Cautiously, Aragorn checked to make sure the bone was still in place. The last thing they needed was for it to come back through. Concern wrinkled his brow as he noted that the place where the bone had come through was a bit red and warm. Infection was starting to settle in, and there was very little that he could do. Sighing, he tore another few strips from his cloak, gently wrapped the arm, and then he redid the sling.  
  
Knowing he had done all he could, Aragorn leaned back, exhaustion creeping up on him once more. Legolas would be out for at least an hour, probably more. Taking this to his advantage, Estel closed his eyes and started to drift off.  
  
His father would be so angry when they arrived home, battered and bloody. He could just imagine the lecture that Elrond would give them. Oh and there would be threats on top of it all. 'I'll never let the two of you go anywhere together again. Don't even think about asking if it would be okay if the twins go with you next time. This is it! I draw the line here! I am sending Legolas home with Glorfindel watching him, and I will make sure to send a letter to Thranduil, specifically telling him to lock Legolas up for the rest of his life. As for you Estel........' Estel grinned to himself, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The first thing Legolas was aware of was that he was cold. Before he had met the twins and Estel, this feeling had been rather unfamiliar. In fact, he couldn't really remember being cold at all before he had met them. He shivered, and pushed himself up, gingerly avoiding his wounded arm. Of course, after sitting up for about two seconds, he collapsed back again, his head spinning. His mouth was dry and his head was heavy. Oh Valar, he thought hazily, won't these sleeping herbs ever wear off?  
  
Blinking rapidly, he managed to stop the world from going in circles, and taking a few deep breaths, he found that he was able to feel as though he was on the ground instead of floating. The heaviness, however, spread from his head to his arms and legs, making him feel as though he had weights attached to him. There was the pain too. The terrible throbbing in his arm struck him, making him wish that he was floating once more. Floating without pain was more bearable than being weighed down with it.  
  
Looking up, he realized with a start that the sun was setting. It had been noonish when they had stopped to rest, and he realized he had slept at least six hours if not more. A dwarfish curse escaped his lips, and he struggled to sit up. It was not safe to travel the woods when it was dark. It was nearly insane to do it when one was well, much less when one was badly injured. There would be more orcs, wargs and other evils around, and he and Aragorn were in no shape to fight anything. Aragorn knew all of this. Why hadn't the man woken him? His eyes fell upon Estel, who was curled up on his good side, sleeping soundly. Why did the human have to fall asleep?  
  
Feeling entirely spent, he leaned over and shook Strider's shoulder. They had to get moving now if they ever planned on reaching a safe place before the sun sank completely, letting the dark things of night roam. Well, the idea of reaching somewhere safe was hopeful at best and while he was being hopeful, he probably should wish for a hunting party from Rivendell to find them. The rather forceful shake he had given his friend did not render a response, making him purse his lips. Worried, he shook the young man once more. A moan was what answered him, along with a slight twitch of the head. It was at this moment that Legolas first realized exactly how red in the face Aragorn was and how sweat was beading heavily on his brow.  
  
The elf cursed, this time in entish. This was very, very bad. What had he been thinking? How could he have given into sleep when he knew that Aragorn was poisoned? Stupidity was clearly a good part in this. There was no time for berating himself at the moment though. Legolas knew that he had to get moving, because with each passing second Aragorn would simply grow worse.  
  
"Estel?" he called softly, in one last, desperate attempt to awaken his friend. "Strider? Please, wake up my friend."  
  
His pleas fell on deaf ears making him realize exactly how far gone Aragorn was. Using great caution so he wouldn't injure his arm any further and lessen their chances of making it to safety, Legolas slipped underneath Aragorn's shoulder, taking his friend's weight onto his shoulders once more. Standing slowly, he winced as another wave of lightheadedness struck him, and he wavered for a few seconds, wondering if he should simply lie back down and accept what fate was giving him. The idea was preposterous however, and he brushed it away. He was going to reach Rivendell. Aie Elbereth, Rivendell. Elrond would kill him when he dragged another one of the elf lord's children home. He was so in for it...........  
  
The last time he had dragged home one (or more) of Elrond's sons, excluding Estel, it had been almost humorous. Elrohir, Elladan and he had gone for a ride in the surrounding area, which, as always, was doomed to end in some disastrous way. An hour's ride away from Rivendell, Elrohir had been thrown from his horse, over a cliff and into a stream. The horse had returned home without them, and Elrohir had survived the fall, thankfully, with just a broken wrist. But hadn't ended the problems. When Legolas and Elladan had managed to fish the younger twin out of the river, they had decided to return home, Elrohir riding his brother's horse and Elladan leading the beast. Elladan had not watched his step as carefully as he should have and managed to step in the trap. Several calamities had happened at once. The elder twin had been yanked into the air by the noose, and unfortunately, on the way up, his head had hit a tree. The horse Elrohir had been riding had taken off into the woods with the younger twin still clinging to it. Somewhere along the line, Elrohir had smacked his head against a low hanging branch and unfortunately had been knocked off the horse. Meanwhile, Legolas had been left still on his horse, completely lost and confused. Elrond had been most displeased when Legolas had returned to Rivendell with both twins unconscious on one horse. Elrohir had a concussion and a broken wrist while Elladan had suffered a broken ankle and simple unconsciousness.  
  
Legolas sighed at the memory, knowing that he was probably going to receive a verbal lecture of a lifetime. Elrond was very good at giving them, and that made sense considering all of the excellent practice Legolas, Estel, and the twins had given him. Well, even as worried as he was about that particular meeting, he had other things to worry about. Like walking. He had to get moving now. His strength was waning, and Estel could only last for so long. Slowly, he took the first painful step of what promised to be a long journey.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn wished he could bat away consciousness with his hand but he was simply too tired to fight it. He really wanted to stay asleep. However, his body didn't really care about what he wanted. If it did, then it wouldn't be hurting quite as much as it was. Groaning, he tried to pin down his more rational thoughts, and put them into some sort of order. It was useless though. Whenever one thought was caught, another would escape his grasp, mingling with the other pointless conceptions of a feverish mind.  
  
Finally, after much work, he was able to think a bit more clearly. He was moving which was strange. After all, there was no way for him to walk. He couldn't and Legolas wasn't up to it. The last thing he could remember doing was drugging the elf, so there was no way that Legolas could be up. Right? As much as he didn't want to wake up fully, his curiosity got the better of him. He needed to know who was carrying him. Forcing weighted lids up, he attempted to focus on his surroundings.  
  
The green grass was dark, and shadowed, showing that night had fallen. It moved past at a sluggish pace, waving in a softly blowing breeze. He could hear his feet dragging across the ground, and he caught glimpse of them with a bit of effort. Concentrating with all his might, he attempted to lift his head to see who was carrying him.  
  
"Estel, are you awake?" The voice was definitely Legolas'. So the elf was awake.  
  
"Yes," the ranger whispered softly. It was hard to speak. His lips were so heavy. His voice sounded thin, and wispy.  
  
Legolas stopped, and knelt on the ground, lowering the ailing man onto the ground. Aragorn noted somewhat distantly that the elf looked ready to faint. His face was far too pale, spotted with strange red splotches. His eyes were glazed, and the man knew that it was from fever and pain. Gasping unevenly, the blonde managed to smile halfheartedly at his friend.  
  
"I was worried," Legolas panted, clutching his wounded arm to his chest. The pain was starting to reach an unbearable level.  
  
"You should've woken me up," Aragorn slurred thickly. It was so odd to feel burning hot, and yet, freezing cold at the same time.  
  
"I tried," Legolas replied softly, using his good hand to check his friend's temperature. The man was smoldering, showing absolutely no improvement other than for the fact that he was awake. The unfocused and uncomprehending gaze of Strider was worrying the elf more than he wanted to let on. "I do believe you were more exhausted than you thought."  
  
"Oh," Aragorn whispered, the answer not really making sense to him. The darkness was beckoning to him, offering him release from the agony he was in, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He wanted to give in, and find comfort in unconsciousness once more, but his plans were foiled when something was pressed against his lips.  
  
"Drink a bit," Legolas urged, tipping some water into the weakened ranger's mouth. A few drops trickled between slightly parted lips, but the rest dribbled down the side of the man's face when Estel turned his head. The human's eyes narrowed into a weak glare.  
  
"You aren't drugging me," he said firmly, though his voice trembled with exhaustion. It had dawned on him that if he fell back into unconsciousness, the elf would drag him all the way to Rivendell. That could mean death for his friend, and Aragorn wasn't about to let it happen.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not," Legolas soothed, hoping that his word was enough to get Aragorn to drink. He had carefully, and a bit regretfully, cleansed the container, clearing the herbs from it. He wanted to be assured that the next time he sipped from the skin he would not drift off again. "I washed out the herbs; just a few sips, please."  
  
"Promise?" Aragorn questioned his eyes half opened.  
  
"I swear to it. Now, take a drink. You need it." Legolas' eyes pleaded more than his words as he once again tipped the water out. Aragorn obediently took a few mouthfuls, grimacing as his stomach complained. He turned his head away, refusing more water. Legolas pursed his lips, wishing that Estel would drink more, but knowing that the man couldn't. He had to get this fever down. So many complications came from high fevers that were left unattended. It aggravated him that he could do so little. If he stopped to use a wet clothe, the chance of Aragorn worsening grew. His only hope lay in Rivendell, where Elrond's healing hands could cure the rampaging poison. But Rivendell was still so far away, and both of them were so weak.  
  
Time to face the music; they were never going to get that far.  
  
"If your ready to go, nin mellon, we can continue," Aragorn rasped, bringing the elf from his thoughts. "I am ready to go."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Do not lie to me, Estel. I do not think you are ready to go anywhere."  
  
"Are you picking on me again?" Aragorn demanded weakly, his lips twitching with suppressed laughter. He knew that he wasn't going anywhere. The water had revived him a bit, but he wasn't sure he could stand up with out passing out once more.  
  
"Valar," Legolas moaned suddenly, sending a spike of worry through the young man. "Your father is going to kill me!"  
  
Aragorn laughed weakly, his grin mixed with a grimace as his side protested. "Ah, Elbereth only knows how much trouble we will be in."  
  
"I think," the prince said, looking thoughtful, "that I shall just leave you by the gate and run home as quickly as I can."  
  
"What?" Aragorn gave Legolas a look of true terror. "You cannot leave me to face his wrath alone."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"Prissy elf."  
  
"Stupid human."  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth, a response sitting on his tongue but never spoke the words. A sharp pain shot from his leg, traveling up to his wounded side and then consequentially, ending its journey at his head. The agony caused him to nearly black out, and a small gasp escaped his lips. Closing his eyes tightly, he clutched his side, willing the pain to stop.  
  
Legolas realized how dire the situation was once more. He had almost forgotten due to the short, light hearted moment but now, he was reminded that he had very little time. Pulling his friend into a sitting position, he prepared to get the man standing once more.  
  
Aragorn was aware of the fact that Legolas was preparing to leave. He also knew that he would soon have to walk. He didn't want to. Every fiber in his body ached immensely and the new reminder from his leg had snapped his courage. However, Legolas' pale, spotted face came back into his mind, and spurred him into action. He could not let his friend deal with this alone. He had to be brave even when it was hard. He was a ranger after all, not some weakling.  
  
In a choking whisper, the young man joked again. "Promise to protect you if you promise to help me through the gates to my room."  
  
Legolas smiled down at his very ill friend. "I suppose if you promise............."  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn stumbled, barely biting back a cry of pain as his injured leg crumbled beneath him. The minutes they had been walking had dragged into hours, and the deep dark of the night had long since become a part of their journey. The slightest sounds made Legolas jerk and tense, and though the pain that it caused the man was unintentional, it was about to send Aragorn into oblivion once more. The fire that had been burning in him had been growing continuously and now it was a raging inferno. It stopped the breath in his throat, slowly burning away the life left in him. Groaning, he sunk forward, his mind leaving him for a second.  
  
Legolas was not in much better shape. His arm was pounding, making him queasy with pain. The fever that had begun hours before was getting the better of him, making his steps clumsy more often than not, and leaving his mind muddy. He knew that he was ailing and he knew that Aragorn was giving up. Both of them knew the facts, though neither of them said a word. This was the end. Their only hope depended on some sort of miracle.  
  
Aragorn's weight was fully on him, sending the elven prince to his knees. Cursing as his arm was jostled, Legolas frantically searched for a pulse. A weak one met his trembling fingers, and he nearly laughed he was so giddy with relief. However, something disturbing had also met his hand. Aragorn's fever had risen, if it was actually possible. Raising his hazy vision to the sky, the elf whispered a prayer to Elbereth for help; help to keep walking; help to keep Aragorn alive; help to stay conscious; and most of all, for help to come.  
  
Elbereth did not appear to be listening because a rustling noise met his ears. It was not very close by, but it was definitely not an elf. By the hissing, and growls, it was most certainly not a human either. A tree nearby whispered of a horde of orcs, warning all those that could hear it to hide. Panicking slightly, the blonde archer searched for a place to hide. The bushes were sparse though, and there was no way that he could climb a tree at the moment, much less get Aragorn up as well.  
  
"Why'd we stop?" The voice was barely audible, and it took Legolas a few moments to understand what had been said. Apparently, Aragorn was unaware that he had passed out. Legolas didn't take the time to explain, saving his strength for running as he warily listened to the ominous sound of approaching orcs.  
  
"Danger afoot my friend," the prince warned softly. "I fear it is a danger that we cannot fight," he paused, "at the moment."  
  
"Orcs?"  
  
"The trees say so and it smells of such."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Too many." The sound of cracking branches was coming closer. "They are nearly on top of us."  
  
Aragorn sighed, feeling incredibly weak and helpless. His foggy mind was trying to conceive a good hiding spot. He knew this area though he could not think of how that would help. His eyes searched the many large trees, strangely shaped rocks and bushes until they came to rest on a pathetic looking oak. A memory struck him, and he struggled to move his lips.  
  
"There," he said, motioning to the sad looking tree.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas took this action to be a signal of danger, and his hand flew to the dagger at his waist.  
  
"Under the tree," Aragorn gritted out, as the pain grappled at him. "There's a badger hole........"  
  
"Two of us cannot fit in a badger hole," Legolas interrupted. He knew that Aragorn meant for only his friend to go down in the whole, and the elf would not even consider leaving the man behind. If they had to go, they would go together.  
  
"Just.......go over," Aragorn wheezed, forcing the issue. The hole itself was a childhood play place. Many a time he had won at a game of hide and seek by hiding inside of it. It was larger than a normal badger hole, it could hold two people. It had to be able to, it just had to.  
  
Legolas helped Aragorn to his feet, only going over to this area to please his friend. A bad idea was better than none, and perhaps the orcs would overlook the area. The tree was slightly surrounded by small bushes. Maybe, just maybe the stupid beasts would prove themselves doubly stupid and go straight past the small tree. With this strange little hope, the elf and the man stumbled over to the base of the gnarled old tree. This fabled hole was not immediately visible, leaving the elf wondering if his friend was delirious. However, with a bit of pointing out by the completely spent human, the opening came into view. It was larger than usual. Perhaps everything would work out after all.  
  
"You go first," the elf said. Before Aragorn could protest, he was being lowered into the hole by Legolas. The man stumbled as his injured leg gave way beneath him, and he collapsed onto the floor. He landed hard on his wounded side, leaving him sobbing for breath as the pain doubled. Blood began to pool underneath him as the torn flesh ripped open further.  
  
Legolas lowered himself in after the man, concern brewing inside of him when he saw that his friend was curled into a fetal position. The area was tight, and he was hard pressed to avoid stepping on Aragorn. Stumbling to the back of the hole, he tried to not smack his arm against the wall. He managed, though the pain was still there from the strange, clumsy fall. Sinking down, he curled up close to Estel, and held his breath, waiting for the orcs to come.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Hehe, reviews? *ducks a few blunt objects* Please? 


	2. Chapter Two

It Could Be Worse  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE & Arien Undomiel  
  
AN- ^_^ Thanks for all the great reviews. As I've said many times before, you all are the greatest reviewers that a person could ever have! *hugs everyone and offers them a steak dinner* Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
I'm very sorry that I am not doing specific review answers at the end but FF.net would not let me on for a good part of the day. So, I could post tomorrow, and leave you hanging but have good responses? Did you say you want that? Good! ^_^ I'll post it tomorrow. I guess this will only be an AN. *has several blunt objects thrown at her* Okay! Maybe not.  
  
Arien comments that she loves you all and she is so happy that you all like the story. She was beaming when I saw her at school, sooooo, ^_~ you guys did a great job. Thanks a lot. *pats them on the head* That's what I said, the best reviewers in the whole wide world.  
  
Well, I'll shuddup now. You guys wanna get to the story. In fact, I bet half of you haven't read this. This is the end, and I will probably post a response chapter. Estelcontar, I have had an inspiration. The next chapter of Inside the Beast should be out soon enough as well as another chapter of Two Men and a Thorn Bush. ^_^ Love you all! Cheers.  
  
Specially dedicated to: jambaby1963, Aralondwen, Emmithar, Kawaii Bluebear, Elladan, Shadow Warrior, Lady Lenna, Kirsten, NekoMegami-chan, Alice, tychen, Rain Minstrel, legolasluva, xsilicax, BlackRose1356, staran, shirbound, Lady Jaina, Nora Hobgood, Asen, evil spapple pie, Lina Skye, Alex, estelcontar, marbienl, Ciria, and Lievre. ~*~  
  
Outside the thudding and crunching came remarkably close.  
  
"I smell man blood." Legolas heard the hiss from outside, and cringed.  
  
"So do I. I smell an elf as well. They are still close." Two had spoken but the tree above them wailed of at least twenty.  
  
"Are they wounded?"  
  
"Yes, I smell fear."  
  
"Find them then! We'll have fresh meat tonight!"  
  
The orcs spread out, their footsteps echoing in the small hole. Estel was gnawing a hole through his lip, while Legolas did his best to hold his breath. The tension grew thick in the air as footsteps approached their hiding place. Aragorn closed his eyes, willing the creatures to move on and assume only an animal was present. However, luck seemed to be against the two princes on this day for the footsteps came to a stop right outside their snug hiding spot. Legolas could hear the heavy breathing of the orc, and its rotten breath made him want to choke.  
  
"A bit too dark to see in this hole but my nose leads me here," a grating voice contemplated. Legolas rested a gentle hand on Aragorn's back, hoping the orc would leave. Aragorn was praying similar things in not such a clear way. Blood loss, fever and pain were getting the better of the young human. "Well, let's poke around in there and see what exactly makes its home here. Be it man or animal or elf, they all bleed but blood smells different."  
  
A sharp looking scimitar appeared, and started swinging about wildly. The first few attacks missed both friends completely but shortly afterwards, one of the blows nicked Legolas' injured arm, sending the elf into a fit of pain. The pointed blade was not finished however, for it swept past again, cutting in deeply. Legolas had to chomp onto his lip to keep from screaming. The pain was reaching such a level that he was positive he was going to black out. Blood poured forth from the opened wound, and trickled down his arm, while still more blood came from his bitten lip.  
  
The scimitar passed my one last time, missing them and several more swipes rendered the same. The evil orc weapon was not through though, for now it pulled backwards, and plunged forward, preparing to stab whatever was in the hole. The blade sped towards Legolas' chest, and the elf knew that this was his last moment. He would not be able to dodge the blade; all movement had left him. Aragorn saw the danger though, and did the moving for his friend.  
  
The blade struck with a resounding thud, twisting and turning like a headless snake. After several seconds, it was ripped forth and disappeared back out the entrance of the place. The orc looked over the dirt covered blade with a bit of disappointment, sniffing it with resentment.  
  
"Must've smelt an animal," it muttered, standing up. A howl made all disappointment disappear in an instant, and sent it running. Apparently, the other orcs had found something, and it didn't plan on missing out on dinner. The pounding receded leaving Legolas to grasp what had happened in silence.  
  
"Are you alright?" Estel whispered hoarsely. He had pulled the elf down on top of himself at the last possible second, and he was afraid that Legolas had passed out because of his injury. The man was on the brink of consciousness himself, balancing on the thin line in between darkness and light.  
  
"No," Legolas said flatly, surprised that he was alive and still conscious. His arm was numb with pain, and his mind was overwhelmed by what had just occurred. He was sprawled over Estel, and his stomach was becoming strangely wet. It was resting on Aragorn's side; his injured side.  
  
"I know," Aragorn whispered, as his blood slowly soaked Legolas' shirt. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hush, don't apologize. You saved me Estel. I'm just cursing our luck at the moment." Legolas took a deep breath, willing his mind to stay where it was. His arm was throbbing, and the feeling was starting to come back to it. At the moment, he had come to the decision that it would be best to stay here. He could still hear the orcs in the distance, and until they departed, the safest place for Aragorn and him was in this hole. At the same time, though, he desperately wanted to leave. The blood that was soaking his shirt, near his stomach was not his own. Aragorn was bleeding again, and more blood loss with all his other problems could mean death for the human.  
  
Aragorn let a soft moan escape his lips as everything began to fade away. His vision was gone due to injury and the dark. His hearing was fading as well, along with all his other senses. The entire situation was getting a strange, surreal feeling. He felt like he was reading a book about a man and an elf in a hole. He didn't feel like he was that man, that man who was slowly bleeding to death on the floor of an old badger hole. No, he couldn't possibly be that man.  
  
"Aragorn, talk to me."  
  
Aragorn could barely move his lips to respond. "Why?"  
  
Legolas did not want to simply say to his friend that he was afraid of loosing him. It was a fear that he had always had, but had never voiced to anyone. He knew that Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond and all of Estel's adopted family had similar fears. Right now, he felt so sure that if Estel fell unconscious once more, he would loose his friend. He wasn't going to take that chance.  
  
"It calms my nerves."  
  
"I-I'm not s-sure I can," the man stammered, his voice trembling with weariness.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't kn-now what t-to say and I-I'm s-so cold." Legolas inhaled sharply and tried to make light of the situation.  
  
"You don't know what to say? Come now, Estel! You shouldn't lie to me!" he said, mock hurt in his voice.  
  
"I'm n-not." The young man didn't laugh, and there was not a trace of amusement in his voice. He was dying, and he knew it. Everything seemed so blurred, and distant. Sleep beckoned to him, but he stayed in the real world because Legolas asked him to.  
  
"Well, tell me about this place."  
  
"It's a b-badger hole."  
  
Legolas scowled into the darkness, wishing Aragorn would simply take a hint and keep talking. "I know that, but tell me more." His attempts to keep his friend from fading completely were draining him of the bit of energy he had left.  
  
Another orc cry issued in the distance, and he tuned his ears to it. It sounded almost as though the orcs were coming towards them again. A few more seconds of listening confirmed this opinion, and the elf felt like he had swallowed a rock.  
  
"I used it for h-hide and s-seek. My brothers h-had the m-most difficult time f-finding me. It t-took them ages to f-figure it out."  
  
"Ever get stuck?" Legolas asked, trying to sound interested. The footsteps were getting scarily close, and he could hear the clinging of metal. The orcs were fighting something, and he desperately hoped it was a Rivendell hunting party, and not another orc band.  
  
"Once, d-during the w-winter. Th-that's how my brothers discovered th- this place. I g-got caught in h-here by a snowdrift and th-they had to come dig m-me out."  
  
An orc entered the clearing, nearly stepping into their hiding place. It paced around, breathing noisily. It was gasping in such a way, that it had no time to prepare for the arrow that hit it smack between the eyes. Legolas heard the twang of the bow, and winced at the thud as the orc hit the ground. This made him almost positive that it was elves that were killing the orcs, and not the beast's own kind. Orcs did use bows, but most of the time they were crossbows, not traditional ones. Still, out of caution, he listened instead of calling out.  
  
"Elladan?!"  
  
"Over here, Elrohir!"  
  
"Glor with you?"  
  
"No, I thought he was with you!"  
  
"It's not MY turn to watch him! It's yours!"  
  
"You lie! I specifically heard father tell you to watch him!"  
  
"Elladan! You dog! Father said that to you not me!"  
  
"I watched him last time! Damn! I hope he's not hurt, Ada will have our hides."  
  
"I think he may be with Ren."  
  
"He better be or I'll tell Ada you weren't watching him like you were supposed to."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"So, getting over that, have you found any sign of them?"  
  
"Not a single track. I'm worried 'Ro. I've got that familiar sinking feeling."  
  
"Don't get all nervous. Their probably already over in Rivendell, sitting with Ada, telling-"  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir!" Legolas shouted, cringing as it echoed in the small hole. Loud noises made the pounding in his head worse.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Legolas? Where are you?!"  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. "Over under the oak..........the badger hole......" He found himself unable to continue, as the last of his strength drained from him. Catching his breath seemed almost impossible.  
  
"The hole! Elrohir! Over here! Bring the torch!"  
  
Legolas listened as the padding of elven feet came near, and nearly cried out for joy as the light of a torch appeared above him. He squinted at the bright light, just barely making out the faint outlines of the twins. One of the forms knelt, and the light dimmed as Elladan stuck his face into the entrance of the hole.  
  
"What in nine hells are the two of you doing down here?" he demanded, looking worried, annoyed and confused.  
  
"Trying to escape the orcs," Legolas whispered weakly. "Can you help us out?" Elladan frowned, and nodded, disappearing from the opening. Something was definitely not right; the elder twin just knew it.  
  
Legolas pulled himself off of Estel, trying not to jostle the young man. Pressing himself against the wall, he tapped the man's face.  
  
"Awaken, Estel," he said gently. Aragorn did not respond; his eyes were closed tightly, dark lashes standing out against his skin. Once again, the ranger had given into darkness. Worrying at his lip, the blonde elf used his good arm to push the ranger into a sitting position, fighting back panic when he saw exactly how lifeless Estel was. Pushing with all the strength he possessed, he managed to get his friend's head out of the hole.  
  
Elladan gasped, and grabbed his youngest sibling under the arms, dragging the human out and pulling him into his arms. Backing away from the hole so Elrohir could get Legolas out, he sunk to the ground, staring at Aragorn's face with dismay. A nasty bump was behind the young man's ear and blood matted his hair near it. Blood seemed to be everywhere, all over his shirt, and his pants. The elder twin lifted his one hand, staring at it in horror when he found it covered with the familiar sticky substance. Quickly, he tried to find the source of the bleeding, and his speed helped him. A gash was apparent on the ranger's side, and it was bleeding sluggishly. Taking off his cloak, the elf quickly wrapped it around his brother, pressing on the open wound. Open wounds? If only that was all. He could feel the heat radiating from Aragorn, showing that he was in the clutches of a dreadful fever.  
  
Elrohir had jammed the end of the torch into the ground so he could pull Legolas out. He had seen the state of his brother, and it made his stomach churn. If Aragorn was that bad, there was no telling what type of shape Legolas would be in. With extreme caution, he reached in and wrapped his arms around the prince's waist, pulling him up and out. The prince was not much better, and he whimpered as Elrohir brushed a gentle hand over his arm. The pain was too much, and combined with the fever, he felt himself slipping. They were safe now though, the darkness wasn't an enemy anymore. Feeling safe for the first time that day, the elf fell to sleep at ease.  
  
Elrohir felt the prince slump against him, and lifted fear filled eyes to his brother. Sure, Legolas and Estel never came home in great shape, but this was by far the worst shape they had been in for quite some time.  
  
Elladan was on his feet, Estel in his arms. Estel's head lolled lifelessly against his brother's chest, and the panic in the elf's heart grew. He nodded to his twin, who quickly picked up Legolas.  
  
"Father is going to have a hay day with them."  
  
"Aye. How bad is Estel?"  
  
"Very," Elladan responded shortly, and he started heading towards where they had left their horses.  
  
"You do not think he will-"  
  
"No, but we shouldn't take our chances. Quickly, I do not want to linger here."  
  
"Estel never does it half way, does he?"  
  
"Nay and neither does Legolas."  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond was nearly dragged into the healing room by a hysterical servant. So, the hunting party was back. Not at all surprising by the way the servant was acting. What had happened this time? Oh, it was probably Glorfindel again. The blonde elf was always dragged home injured after a hunting trip. Most of the time it was the twins' fault and he doubted that this time it would be different this time. Stepping into the room, he opened his mouth, preparing to scold the two of them.  
  
He wasn't ready for what met his eyes. Elrohir and Elladan were not standing at the door, looking sheepish as usual. Elrohir was hovering over a bed, various medical paraphernalia spread out on the bedside table nearby. He seemed almost as frantic as the servant had been. Elladan was in a similar situation, hovering over the bed next to it though he looked up when his father entered.  
  
"Ada!" The relief that welled up in his son's eyes made Elrond's stomach clench with dread. The elf lord half ran over to his elder son and stared at disbelief at the person in the bed. "Ada, we found them in the woods. I think they were attacked by orcs."  
  
Elrond quickly pushed Elladan out of the way and leaned over his youngest son. Estel was incredibly pale, but brilliant red splotches cover his face, and sweat was beading on his brow. His shirt was off and his chest was swathed in bandages. His one trouser leg had been cut away as well, revealing a gash that was clearly infected or poisoned. Biting his lip, Elrond quickly set to work on the leg, motioning for Elladan to go over and help his twin. Hopefully, Legolas wasn't as bad as Estel.  
  
Snatching several herbs from Elrohir's table, the lord of Rivendell gently cared for his son's leg, securing the healing plants in place with white bandages. From his brief inspection of the wound, he discovered poisoning, a type commonly used by orcs. It was easily cured but if left unattended to, it was deadly. Hoping it was not too late, he began mixing together an antidote. It seemingly took era's to finish, and Elrond was quick to administer it. Raising Aragorn's head, he forced the young human to down the potion, noting with some satisfaction that the man grimaced at the taste. Aragorn would be alright, no matter how bad it looked at the moment. Feeling a bit calmer, Elrond finished checking Estel, and eventually found his condition to be stable enough.  
  
Now for Legolas.  
  
The twins had been working diligently on the prince's badly broken arm, cleaning out the infection, and trying to get Legolas' fever down. The arm was now freshly bandaged, and bound tightly to the prince's chest. Elrond placed a hand on the blonde's pale forehead, sending healing energy into the worn body, helping it fight of the illness. The prince relaxed under Elrond's touch, and fell into a deep healing sleep.  
  
The three standing people in the room felt the tension dissipate. The danger was gone for the moment, but all of them knew there was still a long road before the two friends would be well again.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn was tired when he awoke. Perhaps, tired wasn't the right word for it. It was a heaviness that he recognized. Whenever he was sick, or injured he would always wake up feeling this way. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling, in fact, it was almost comfortable. A warm cozy feeling that made him too lethargic to open his eyes or do anything at all really. Just lie still, and sleep and maybe wake up again and go back to sleep. It was a nice cycle of things to do. Yawning, he rolled over to go back to sleep.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
It was a voice. Oh, it was always a voice that ruined the heaviness. The voices always demanded for him to wake up, so they could talk him to death. Well, this time he wasn't listening to those annoying voices. He was going back to sleep and the voice wasn't going to stop him.  
  
Something damp was placed on his forehead and the voice spoke again. "Estel, are you awake?"  
  
Yes, voice, I am, leave me alone! Estel thought foggily, trying to block out the sound. He really didn't want to wake up fully, but slowly, he was feeling the urge to open his eyes. Sighing softly, he struggled to lift the weighted lids, and stared up at the form hovering over him.  
  
"You're finally awake! Valar! We've been so worried," the voice exclaimed, obviously relieved.  
  
Aragorn groaned, and put an arm over his eyes. He didn't want to be awake. Now, the comfortableness had vanished and was replaced by a dull throbbing all over his body. His head pounded with an unbelievable headache, causing him to swear silently. Oh, the voice would pay this time. First though, he needed to figure out who the voice was. Raising his arm slightly, he squinted at the person.  
  
"L-legolas?" he stuttered, lifting his arm off his face completely. The blonde elf grinned, and removed the wet towel from Estel's forehead.  
  
"Yes, oh sleepy one, it is me," he said, dipping the clothe in a bowl of water, and settling back on the man's head.  
  
"Are you alright?" Aragorn suddenly felt wide awake, and he chose to ignore the pain. He attempted to sit up, but was thwarted by his elven companion.  
  
"Fine, though a bit depressed. Your father says I won't be shooting for days," he lamented, motioning with his good hand to his heavily bandaged arm.  
  
Aragorn looked around, feeling a bit dazed. "When did we get here?"  
  
"About two days ago. Your brother's found us in that cursed badger hole of yours," Legolas grumbled. "They have yet to leave me alone about it. As soon as you are well, they'll probably bug you as well."  
  
"Two days?" Aragorn cried, struggling to sit up once more. He was stopped again. "I've been asleep for two days?"  
  
"Yes!" Legolas scowled deeply. "You nearly died Aragorn. No, no puppy dog eyes. I'm not letting you up. In fact, if you keep struggling, I'll call your father and he'll stick some dreadful potion down your throat."  
  
Aragorn stopped moving immediately. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, you want to bet on it?" Legolas smirked.  
  
"No, actually," the young human answered, sinking back onto the numerous pillows behind him. "Why are you allowed up? You were as sick as I was!"  
  
Legolas stuck his tongue out. "We've gone through this already! I had a broken arm with an infection! Let's look at you! You nearly bled to death because of that wound on your side, not to mention the poison in your leg. Plus, I am an elf! I heal more quickly!"  
  
"Arrogant elf," Aragorn sniffed.  
  
"Stupid human."  
  
"Dwarf lover."  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed. "That is low, young one, even for you."  
  
"It was a good come back." Aragorn stuck his tongue out in defense. Legolas took this to his advantage and grabbed the man's tongue between his fingers. Estel let out a half-strangled yelp, jerking away, but finding that he could not free himself. Legolas let a smug look cross his features.  
  
"I wonder what would happen if I pulled," he pondered, watching Strider's eyes widen with fear. "Come now, oh mighty human, don't tell me you're afraid!" Aragorn nodded, confirming that he was afraid. "Tsk! Well," the elf released his friend's tongue, wiping his fingers on his tunic, "since your stressing out so badly, I guess it could be a test for later."  
  
"You're evil," Aragorn sniffed, in a slurred fashion. His tongue was a bit clumsy now, and he knew that Legolas was enjoying every second of it.  
  
"Aye! I am an orc spy! Why do you think we run into them so often? They come looking so I can deliver information to them," Legolas said jokingly.  
  
"I should've known," Aragorn moaned. "No wonder you smell so bad after we've traveled for a day or two."  
  
"I do not smell," Legolas cried indignantly.  
  
"Well, it isn't roses that I smell when we are climbing the hills."  
  
"Estel, you lying, evil, little creature and to think about two minutes ago I was glad you were awake."  
  
Aragorn gave him a wounded look, but it was soon erased by a grimace. His hand went to his side, and he double over with a moan. Legolas' eyes widened and he bit his lip. Perhaps they had been a bit to playful. He should've thought about it before he had started the teasing.  
  
"Aragorn?" he said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. The man didn't respond at all as his body went limp. "Estel?" No response. Elrond was going to murder him. "Estel, what's wrong?" He went to help his friend up, now incredibly worried once more. His worry lasted about two seconds because something wet and slightly warm smacked him in the face, and he recoiled. He pulled the clothe off his head, and glared.  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Got you."  
  
"You little imp! I thought that you were really in pain! Well, that's it, I won't believe you next time!"  
  
"Come now, Legolas, it was a joke."  
  
"Yes, uh huh, I'm sure."  
  
"Aw, the elfie can't take a joke!"  
  
"Yes the elfie can," Legolas snapped. "The elf is just worried about his friend."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Sorry."  
  
"Not forgiven."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Extra bow practice as soon as you are able to get out of bed." Legolas ignored the pleas of the man in the bed.  
  
"But, Legolas......"  
  
"No buts."  
  
"You said I didn't need them anymore!" Aragorn protested  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"Oh fine," the human pouted, turning away from him. Silence fell between them for a second. "You know, Ada's not going to be happy when he hears this."  
  
"Hears what?"  
  
"That you've started my lessons back up again. Remember what happened last time?"  
  
Legolas groaned, and ran a hand down his face. "Maybe we won't start those back up again."  
  
"But it was so much fun last time!"  
  
Legolas sighed. "I never have a dull moment with you Estel."  
  
"Nope, and you never will."  
  
"My poor, feeble heart! One of these days, I'm gonna die of a heart attack and you'll regret your antics."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"It's the truth!"  
  
"Well, if you don't want to do bow and arrow, I've come up with a solution!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, there's this lake that my brother's and I visit. It has a great cliff to dive from and stuff. We can go there, because you know Ada won't let us out into the wilderness for a while."  
  
Legolas didn't like the sound of this at all. Something was fishy. "Is there anything I should know about this cliff? There isn't anything on this cliff that would make Lord Elrond come after us, is there?"  
  
"No, not on the cliff."  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
"I'm serious, there is nothing on the cliff or in the lake that would harm us."  
  
Legolas fixed him with a suspicious gaze but decided to give in. There was no point to fighting it and perhaps, for once, Aragorn was telling the truth. "Alright, sounds good."  
  
The poor elf didn't know what he was getting himself into. But did he ever?  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
Thank you again for all of your reviews. ^_^ It means so much to me and Arien! I'll respond to the reviews in a separate place, scouts honor! Hope you enjoyed this short little thing! It is a sort of prequel to TWO MEN AND A THORN BUSH. 


End file.
